


Sweet Melendaire

by SkysBlue_13



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13
Summary: "I love you my cuddlebear " Claire says with her eyes looking into his."I love you too my honey buns" Neil squeezed her butt as he said 'buns'.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. This is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melengers❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melengers%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



> It's been 2 years since the near death experience that Melendez faced and Claire is now an attending.. One of the very best. Please forgive me for any mistakes.

Neil stopped laughing when a pillow got thrown to his face

"heyy!" he scoffed

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" Claire got in bed and turned facing the other side

"What?" Neil amusedly asked her

"You heard me" she replied, not even turning to look at him

"What did I do now?" Neil asked as he made his way to the bed

"What were you laughing at?" Claire answered him with a question

"Baby, I was just playing" He moved to her side to place a kiss just below her earlobe

"Well, I didn't find it funny. So please switch off the light when you go out" Claire pulled the covers up her head

"Baby I'm sorry" Neil tried to soften her up, as his hand was lying on her butt on top of the covers

"Neil, leave my ass alone. I have to go in early to work tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep to" Claire said with the covers still covering her head

"Okay" Neil replied with a pout on his lips, Claire could tell without looking at him that he was pouting

He decided to test her by trying to get in bed with her, just as he is about to open the covers, Claire removed the covers on her head and she looked at him with a face that said _I am mad at you_

"What are you doing?" she asks him

"I'm trying to get some sleep. Like you said" Neil innocently replies

"I said that and I also remember saying 'You're sleeping on the couch tonight.' "

"But baby I said I'm sorry" Neil sulked but Claire wasn't giving in

"On. The. Couch" Claire punctuated each word. Neil got off the bed taking his pillow and the throw on blanket that was on the bed, along with him. He did all of that mumbling to himself

"Continue mumbling and sulking like a kid, you'll sleep on the couch for two nights" Claire spoke up

"I'm not say anything" he replied, a pout still hasn't left his face

"Don't forget to switch off the light... Baby" Claire reminded him as he was just about to leave the room. 

Neil switched off the light in their bedroom, went to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch for the night. He eventually goes to sleep sulking. Claire in the other room is still mad at him for joking about her feet. 

In the morning Claire wakes up first, takes a shower and gets herself ready for the day. Neil wakes up while Claire is in the shower and he starts to prepare breakfast for both of them, it's the least he can do after getting kicked out of bed last night. He hopes Claire has forgiven her, but he still finds what he said funny. 

Just as Neil is about to dish up their breakfast, Claire makes her way out of their bedroom looking beautiful as always, she made sure to style her hair nicely and put on some make up. Neil stopped staring at her when she cleared her throat. 

"Hi. Morning. I uhh made you breakfast" Neil stammered while trying to recover from his thoughts of removing that knee length black velvet dress she is wearing 

"Morning Neil and thank you for breakfast" Claire smiled at him as she made his way to the kitchen counter and they started eating their breakfast

"So how did you sleep?" Claire asks him with a smirk on her face

"I slept okay but I think I would've slept like a baby if I had been allowed to sleep on a bed" Neil complained with a pout on his face, avoiding eye contact with his wife

"Is this you complaining?" Claire challenged her handsome husband

"uh uh, I'm not complaining Mrs Melendez" Neil answered so quickly

"Good. Cause God knows how this exhausted body of mine could do with the entire bed" Claire bit her last piece of bacon as she finds torturing her husband amusing

"Claire!" Neil gasped, making Claire laugh

"What?" Claire giggled as she took their plates to the sink to start cleaning up the kitchen 

"You don't have to clean up, I still have time before I have to go to work" Neil made his way to her and hugged her from behind. Not only did he miss having her in his arms during the night but he also wants to know if she's still mad at him. After embracing her for a while and enjoying being in each other's presence, Claire spoke up 

"Okay" Claire turned in his arms to face him. They looked into each other's eyes and just as Neil was about to lean in, Claire put a finger on his lips to stop him from kissing her and he groaned

"I can't even kiss my wife?" Neil began to lightly tickle her

"Neil stop" she said in between giggles  
"I have to go to work" 

"I'll only stop if you allow me to kiss you" Neil challenged her

"uh uh you're gonna mess up my lipstick and I'm still mad at you" Claire tried to put a serious face but was failing at it. It's impossible for her to be mad at him for too long

"But I said I'm sorry my honey bunch, my lambchop " Neil sweet talked her, the last pet name made Claire laugh so hard, he's a sweeter talker but he has never called her that 

"Fine" Claire finally gave in, she put her arms around his neck while his hand is on her lower abdomen and the other is right on her butt

They kissed for a while and when they pulled apart, Neil lightly rubbed his nose on hers, making her blush. It's always the simple gestures of affection from him that makes Claire fall head over heels in love with him every day

"I love you my cuddlebear " Claire says with her eyes looking into his

"I love you too my honey buns" Neil squeezed her butt as he said 'buns'. They laughed at their playfulness and as much as Claire would love to go on and on with this, she had to go to work to prepare for a surgery she has to perform 

"I'd love to stay here with you but I need to get going" she spoke up while her fingers were deep in his hair massaging his scalp

"I don't want you to leave yet but I'll see you at work. Drive safe" Neil pecked her on the lips 

"Okay love, bye " Claire smiled at him and left his embrace to go get her bags and get going. 

Claire made it to work safely and started preparing for the surgery she had to perform with Dr Andrews. Three hours later they scrubbed out, their patient is okay and will have to be in hospital for a week to recover. After updating the patient's family she made her way to the nurses station to update her patients chart, taking a seat on one of the nurses chair and started getting busy on the tablet

A few minutes later Dr Lim came by the nurses station and she lit up as she saw Claire.

"Hey Claire, how are you?" Audrey asked with a smile on her face

"Hi, I am good but my feet are killing me. How are you? " Claire grinned

"I am tired, was on call for the last 24 hours, so I need sleep" the older yawned as she replied

"Sorry" Claire gave her a sad smile, she knows that being a surgeon can be grueling at times but it's the best job anyone could ever want. It's just amazing helping others.

"Thanks, I haven't seen Neil today, where is he?" Audrey asked

"Last time I saw him was at home this morning, I just wanted to update my patient's chart then go to his office but let me just call him" Claire replied to the other woman, just as she was about to call him, Audrey stopped her

"There he is" Audrey tilted her head in his direction. 

"Good morning Doctors" Neil greeted the two beautiful and important women in his life

"Dr Melendez" Claire winked at him

"Hi Dr Melendez" Audrey copied Claire only to tease him. Making him laugh. 

"what's up with you two?" Neil grinned at them, he loves how Claire and Audrey have become the best of friends, they became closer when Claire started being an attending and are super close friends now that Claire and Neil are married. These two would sometimes gang up on him and tease him. He loved their friendship. 

"Nothing, I am heading home, to sleep for the next 24 hours" Audrey told her best friend 

"Please take an Uber to your place, we don't want you falling asleep on your motorcycle" Neil joked as he put his hand on the other side of his shoulder to relieve the slight pain he felt

"Rough night?" Audrey asked him

"Yeah" Neil replied with an amused look on his face, Claire snorted. Audrey did not miss that all, so she looked at them questionably

"Rough night my ass, tell Audrey you slept on the couch" Claire revealed. Audrey laughed at him

"Why? What'd you do?" Audrey asked while laughing. She knows that if you are married, you only get to sleep on the couch if you did something to piss your wife off. 

Neil tried to put on a serious face, but failed as he laughed. 

"I did nothing, okay!" Neil laughed, looking at Claire 

"Liar!" Claire laughed

"He said we shouldn't have bought the house that we we're moving into next week, but instead we should've used that money to buy me pairs of shoes for every day because my feet rise everyday as if they've been put instant yeast" Claire pouted as she told Lim what Neil said last night

"Neil Melendez!" Audrey gasped and laughed as she swatted him on his shoulder

"How could you say that about a pregnant woman's feet? " Audrey was still laughing 

"I was mad because my feet are rising every day because of him. He knocked me up" Claire whined as she held her bump. She's 6 months pregnant and her feet are swollen as baked bread

"I apologized more than three times but I still got kicked out of bed" now it was his turn to whine to their friend

"It served you right" Audrey teased him as Claire laughed at him

"I learned my lesson. Never again am I joking like that... Especially in front of her" Neil chuckled 

"So Claire, is my friend forgiven?" Audrey asked the younger woman

"I'm still thinking about it" Claire made as if she was thinking about him

"Oh boy, you've got a lot to make up for" Audrew patted his shoulder in amusement. Neil huffed

"I apologized, I made breakfast, what do I need to do again my sugar plum?" Neil made his over to Claire where she was seated on the chair behind the nurses counter. Audrey with a huge grin on her face watched everything play out. 

"I want hot chocolate, pancakes and fruits fromm the cafeteria" Claire looked at him with puppy eyes. Lately she's been craving sweet things 

"Did you not have breakfast at home?" Neil asked because he was definitely not hungry and he did not see the look that Lim gave him. A look that says _don't ask her or you'll get in trouble.. again_

"That was 3 hours ago, I am pregnant, your daughter is making me hungry every now and then and... Wait, are you trying to say I eat a lot?" Claire stood up and looked at him straight in his eyes

"Oh sorry I thought you left in a hurry this morning" Neil tried to lie, but failed. He's always been a terrible liar. Audrey burst out in a a fit of laughter and Neil shot her a ' _stop laughing and help me'_ look

"I tried to warn you but you were facing her" Audrey smiled

"Okay let's go to the cafeteria" Neil kissed Claire on the nose before taking her hand in his. Claire grinned widely at him. 

"You're forgiven" Claire winked at him

"Does this mean I get to sleep in our bed tonight?" Neil took a risk by asking this question 

"Yes my baby daddy" Claire teased 

"Yes!" Neil did a victory dance before kissing her on the cheek

"and I think you deserve a back massage from your daughter and I for making you sleep on the couch, right baby?" Claire touched her belly bump and the baby kicked as soon as Neil put his hand on her bump. They both felt the baby kick and shared a loving look. They can't wait for the next few months to pass so that they can meet their baby girl, the light of their life

What Audrey was looking at, was too beautiful, she couldn't be any happier for them then she is right now. Claire and Neil deserve each other, these two were made for each other and now that they're expecting their first baby together, she couldn't wait to meet their daughter. 

As Audrey watched Neil rub Claire's belly, she couldn't help but put a hand on her stomach. She is also expecting a baby, she found out 5 days ago that she's 4 weeks pregnant , she and her Fiance Mark agreed that it's too early to tell the others and they are waiting for her to pass the risky stage of pregnancy. Neil almost dying changed everything for her, she opened herself up to find love and has now wanted to have kids. 


	2. Our New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all 😀  
> Here's the 2nd chapter, I hope it's not too long, I sometimes get carried away when I'm writing 😂 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes 🙏

_A week later_  
It's Saturday, the day that Claire and Neil have to move into their new home. Both of them were off for the weekend and their friends would come later on to help them with whatever they need. The truck they rented was almost full of boxes and furniture. When Claire moved into Neil's apartment she brought a few of her things that meant a lot to her, Neil had everything already so she decided to give away the other stuff to a nearby shelter even though Neil insisted that they rent a storage to place them for a while just until they get a house but she said it isn't a big deal. 

Claire is standing in the living room with her eyes closed, hands on her hips when Neil comes in after taking the last two boxes to the rental truck. He crossed the room and hugged her from behind, startling her for a second before she relaxed as she felt the familiar arms embrace her, his chin on her shoulder and hands rubbing her round belly bump.

"Now that we're moving to our new home, it feels real that we are going to become parents in a few months" Neil says

"I know right!" Claire replied before placing her hands on the hands that are rubbing her bump "We're gonna have a tiny human that we're gonna be responsible for, have to raise and take care of"

Neil listened as his wife listed what having a baby means, "And I know we're going to do an amazing job taking care and loving our tiny human. So for now we should enjoy the time we have left before she comes, because it's no longer going to be about the two of us anymore"

"You're right, we're going to ace this thing called parenting" Claire says with excitement and Neil placed a kiss on the crook of her neck. The couple remained quiet for a while in each other's presence.

Claire's laughter disrupted the moment they were having, Neil turned to look at her questioningly "Care to share the joke with me?" he asked

"Remember the time I came home and I found you sitting on the kitchen counter" Claire's laughter got worse

"Really Claire? Really?" Neil tried to sound serious, only to end up laughing along with Claire

_\- Flashback -_   
_It has been two months since Claire moved in with him, they have been dating for 6 months and Neil felt like he was ready to live with her, Claire was hesitant at first when he asked her to move in with him but she was also excited, so she agreed to moving in with him._

_Neil arrived home early while Claire was stuck in surgery so he went straight to the bedroom, changed into sweats and a t-shirt then went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner while soft music was playing in the background. Forty minutes later he was done with dinner, so he decided to set the table and lit two or three nicely shaped candles that are on the table, the ones that his girlfriend loves. He was busy singing along to the song that played when he felt something run over his feet, he immediately looked down and saw a rat sniffing around, that's when he screamed, actually he squealed as he quickly hurried to the kitchen and sat up on the kitchen counter, the rat went the other direction too and hid under the coffee table._

_One unknown thing about Neil, is that he is afraid and has always been afraid of rats from a very young age till today, now seeing one in his home makes him want to get out through a window. Just as he was about to slid off the counter, he sees it running towards the counter._

_"Heyyy!" he shouted at it as he threw a spoon he had used to stir something he made, thats when Claire got inside the apartment and heard a 'cling' sound and a sweet aroma filled her nostrils._

_"Neil?" she called out as she locked the door then took off her coat as she makes her way to the kitchen. When she saw her boyfriend on the counter with his knees up to his chest and she gave him a questioning look._

_"There's a rat in the apartment" he says to her._

_Claire laughed "okay, so why are you sitting on the counter"._

_"Because there's a rat in our apartment" Neil looked at and couldn't understand why she wasn't scared or screaming._

_Claire does not understand why he is sitting on the kitchen counter, it's not like the rat is going to attack him. Rats are harmless and they are everywhere you go. So why is he up on the counter, she asked herself. Then it clicked to her and she laughed so uncontrollably._

_"Wait, wait, don't tell me you're afraid of rats" Claire said to him and he gave a look that pretty much confirmed everything_

_"Neil Melendez!" Claire gasped, she could not believe that the handsome and arrogant Neil is afraid of such a tiny harmless thing. She continued to laugh her ass off._

_After a while Neil got annoyed at her laughing, "would you stop laughing and get it out since you're not afraid of it. Please" he pleaded._

_"I can't take it out, it'll leave on it's own or we should just get the mouse trap" Claire told him, "now just get down, please"_

_"Okay but if it appears again, promise you'll do you best to kill it" he gave her a serious face and she nodded while trying her best not to laugh_

_Neil got off the counter while Claire washed her hands in the sink before helping him out with dishing up the appetizing food he prepared. The couple sat at the table and started eating their dinner._

_"Hi" he greeted her as he only remembered now that he hasn't even asked her about her day or how the surgery went._

_"Hey" she greeted back with a huge grin on her face, happy to be home with the one she loves._

_"How was your day?" he asked as he turned his attention to her_

_"It was just fine babe. How was yours?"_

_Neil took a sip of his wine before answering, "It was busy, had three surgeries and a bit of a problem with my residents but nothing I couldn't handle"_

_They continued with their conversation while eating, told each other about the surgeries they performed. After a while they made their way to the kitchen and Claire started doing the dishes since he was the one who cooked._

_"Soooo?" Claire dragged the word out_

_"Soooo?" Neil mimicked her, knowing where this was going. Claire rolled her eyes._

_"So what?" Neil chuckled_

_"What's the story with the rat?" she asked as she dried a plate, Neil looked at her from the chair he was sitting on._

_"There's no story" he lied, trying to hide a smile which made Claire snort._

_"You're lying" she laughed, "You can't be afraid of such a tiny thing for no reason. Let alone sitting on the counter because of it"_

_"Hey! don't make fun of me" he feighed annoyance_

_"Okay, I'm sorry love" Claire bit her lip to surpress her laughter_

_"So when I was a kid, my friends tricked me into going into one of our neighbors old storage house in the backyard where all the gardening tools and things were, as I went in first, my friends pushed me in further and locked the door. The storage had rats, lot's of rats, one got inside my pants and I began to cry my lungs out thinking it was going to eat me, I know it sounds silly but I was still a kid, so yeah. The neighbour helped me out after my friends had ran away after locking me in there, I became afraid of rats from that day, those things are just not nice and there were more than 7 of them. So that's the story" he finished telling the story and looked at Claire with a blank look on his face_

_Claire having been touched by his story, she couldn't believe how kids could be that mean, it also made her feel bad for teasing him, "aww baby, I'm sorry" she looked at him sympathetically with those beautiful green orbs_

_"It's okay" he smiled at her, she kissed him for the first time that evening_

_"Okay I promise to chase it out when I see it" Claire giggled, making him chuckle_

_"Thank you" he exaggeratingly exasperated_

_"Will pass by the store tomorrow and get mouse trap or the poison" Claire reassured him and kissed him for the last time before finishing up cleaning the kitchen._

_\- End of Flashback_

"You know I hoped you had forgotten about that night" Neil chuckled as Claire turned around in his arms to face him, her belly bump putting a distance between them

"One thing about me Dr Melendez, is that I don't forget" she stood on her tippy toes to peck him on the lips

"Oh is it Dr Browne?" Neil muttered as they continued to kiss slowly, his hands on her waist and hers on his chest. They pulled apart for much needed air, with their foreheads rested on each other's and eyes gazing into each others

"I love you my love" he told her as he carefully pulled her body close to him, making her blush at the same time. They've been together for two years and three months but married for a year and two months and he still makes her feel like they're still in their honeymoon phase, he makes her feel like a teenager in love, he is just perfect, being married to him is perfect. 

"I love you too husband" Claire said, wrinkling her nose on his, "and we gotta get moving, the house ain't going to unpack all the boxes" she joked

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss our place. So many good memories we made here" he got all sentimental 

"Me too but we're not leaving the memories here, we just leaving the place but taking the memories along with us. They're in here, in our hearts" Claire placed her hand on his chest where the heart is located and his hand on her chest, more like on her left breast when Neil squeezed it softly. 

"Oh would you stop it!" she swats his hand and they both laugh, "Okay now we really have to go" she reminds him and takes his hand 

"Okay baby" Neil squeezed her hand and they walk to the door. They both turned to look at the apartment one final round before locking up and walked hand in hand to the elevator, ready for the next chapter of their life. 

When they reached the ground level, they spoke to the two guys who would be driving the rental truck and helping them move things into their new home. Claire led the way to their new home with her car, while the rental truck followed and with Neil behind, driving his car. 

They arrived at their new five bedroom almost glass house, that has five and a half bathrooms, a swimming pool in the back of the yard, a two door garage and a huge driveway. This house was amazing and pretty expensive, but who cares about the price when y'all are both doctors? No one. So they all started moving things inside the house, while Claire only carried the ones that weren't heavy at all, Neil does not want her hurting herself or the baby. 

Two hours later the guys with the rental truck are gone and the couple is left alone in their home, in their kitchen, unpacking, putting everything in their build in cupboards, marble counters and setting up some things. 

"I'm in love with this kitchen more than anything else in this house... Oh and my closet" Claire grinned, making Neil feign hurt, "what?" she looked at him amusingly. 

"I thought you are inlove with me more than anything in this world" he pouted as she laughed at him. 

"Well, some things change my man" she smirked. 

Neil gasped "ahhh, is there something you want to tell me Dr Browne?" he decided to play along as he faced her

"Well, is there something that you would like for me to tell you Dr Melendez?" she challenged him with a little bit of playful attitude in her voice and her hands on her waist, bump sticking out, her curls in a mess bun, looking so sexy.

"I don't know, you tell me" he continued to play along as he turned his attention to how sexy she made being pregnant look. 

"Let me tell you then" she made her way to him, than continued when she stood infront of him "I am only in love with you, I've got eyes for you only and you Neil Melendez are stuck with me, actually you're stuck with us forever" she finished off by pointing to her belly bump before giving him a kiss and he deepened it

Neil smiled while kissing her, things heated up as their tongues battled for dominance, moaning and groaning. Claire's hands went under his t-shirt, touching his abs that she couldn't get enough of. Neil took of his shirt, making it easier for her to touch him everywhere. He looked at her with eyes full of lust and she was looking back at him with eyes full of desire, she bit her lip at the sight of his bare chest and he took her hand, guiding her upstairs.

Luckily they had already moved their bed in the master bedroom and it only had a fitted sheet on already with a few pillows. After making it up the stairs they began kissing til they got inside the bedroom, Neil already removing his t-shirt on Claire, the one she always wore when she's at home, her sweatpants followed, now only left in her panties. They continued to kiss towards the bed and he helped her lay on her back, than he got on top of her, but placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders and with his knees on the other sides of her thighs to support himself as he was being careful to not hurt her or the baby. His lips made their way down her neck, sucking on her most sensitive spot, making her moan as her hands were in his hair and on his neck. He continued to kiss her, leaving wet trails all over her chest before giving her breasts the attention they needed, he softly sucked on her left breast nipple, making sure to turn her more on but being extra careful to her now sensitive growing breasts. 

"Neil... Ahh," Claire moaned and she could feel that she was already wet for him and he took his sweet time going down on her. He than placed kisses on her growing bump, as if he was apologizing to his daughter for what's to come for her momma, the parents were about to shake her world. Neil positioned himself properly on the bed as Claire spread her legs for him, he began kissing her inner thighs. He felt her arch her back and lifted her hips so that her front was deep in his face. He decided to tease her by kissing her clitorious, sending shivers through her whole body. 

"Ahh.. Baby stop teasing" She whimpered as she put her legs on his shoulders, letting him know she's ready. 

He decided to stop teasing and put his hands around her thighs and let his tongue do the work. He burried his tongue deep in her and continued to suck her clit, he felt her began to shake and locked her legs around his head as he continued to eat her out. Claire's moans and sounds of pleasure filled the room. 

"I'm... I'm gonna come.. Don't stop" Claire panted, getting all sweaty. 

"Come for me my love" he said with no intention of stopping what he was doing to her. Claire came in his mouth as he tried to get all of his wife's juices. 

"wow.. that. was amazing" she said trying to catch her breath as she unlocked her legs around his head. He came up to meet her and started kissing her and she tasted herself on him, she must say, she tastes pretty good. 

After a few minutes of laying on the bed together, legs tangled and trying to catch their breath, they looked at each and grinned. He brushed the loose strands of curls out the way. 

"Hi" Claire said as she drew circles with her finger on his chest. 

"Hi yourself" he said, with his hand placed on her bump. Every cahnce he has, he always rubs or touch her bump and she loves it. 

"That was amazing, I needed that" she chuckled, making him blush. 

"I can't believe we stopped unpacking to do this" He bit his lip, "but so worth it. I think we need to christen the house a bit, don't you think?" Neil winked at her

"I think you're right Dr Melendez" Claire sheepishly replied, just as she was about to lean in to kiss him, the door bell rang and they both groaned

"Maybe it's Lim and Mark, she said they would get here after work" he said as they got up and he helped Claire put her clothes on and tied her hair in a nicer bun while he still has his shorts on but chest still bare. 

"Hey, I love you" Neil stopped her before she opened their bedroom door, she looked up at him blushing. 

"I love you too hot stuff" she winked at him as he chuckled at being called 'hot stuff'. They made their way down the stairs and he put his t-shirt on while Claire got the door. She welcomed Audrey and her Engineer fiancé, Mark. 

She led them to the kitchen where Neil was, he welcomed his friends, Mark has also become his friend, he was such a nice guy, also an amazing fiancé to Audrey and it was nice having someone who doesn't work with him as a friend. Audrey and Mark complimented the couple's home and chatted for a while before getting to work.

The guys went to the living room to set up some things and connect the television and all, while the women were still in the kitchen packing and unpacking while chatting and laughing. Two hours later Claire called Morgan to pick up pizza, beers and drinks for them on her way here with Shaun and Lea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and don't stop tweeting   
> #bringbackmelendez  
> #melendaire
> 
> Have an amazing weekend ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please don't stop tweeting #bringbackmelendez and make sure you guys tag the writers❤️


End file.
